


Just A Visit

by Ghostly_Fever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidents, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Arguing, Awkward Crush, Backstory, Bacon, Betrayal, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Bonding, Boss/Employee Relationship, Break Up, Broken Promises, Bullying, Cat Puns, Character Development, Child Neglect, Chloe is misunderstood, Cigarettes, Cold Weather, Crushes, Crying, Cyberbullying, Daddy Issues, Dark, Death Threats, Depression, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionless, Emotions, Enemies, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fake Character Death, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Characters, Flashbacks, Forgiveness, Fox Miraculous, French Characters, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Half-Siblings, Harassment, Hate to Love, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Hugs, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealousy, Kittens, Lila is misunderstood, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Miraculous Ladybug Origins Spoilers, Missing Persons, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood characters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Older Characters, One Year Later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Parent-Child Relationship, Physical Abuse, Plot, Plot Twists, Potatoes, Prequel, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Rating May Change, Rating: PG13, References to Drugs, Regret, Rejection, Relationship(s), Romance, Runaway, Sad, Sad Ending, Secret Identity, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Sibling Bonding, Sick Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Talking To Dead People, Tears, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Violence, Trust, Two Years Later, Two books in one, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, all is forgiven, close to death, driven to suicide, editing, er - Freeform, lots of tags, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fever/pseuds/Ghostly_Fever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold was just another part of Adrien's bad luck. Or...so he thought. When Ladybug pays him a visit, he soon realizes she's his Lucky Charm in his living hell.<br/>-----<br/>Not continuing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue || Just a Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So much sin... Damnit

He couldn't believe he was doing this; He couldn't believe this was happening.

His hands slowly slithered down his lover's back until they were pressed against the girl's hips, as he laid on top of her. Both of their lips were pressed against each other's in a way that made it look like they were locked together.

Adrien heard himself moan when her tongue roughly slid on top of his own. The kiss itself wasn't as soft as the ones this girl had previously gave to him. In fact, it wasn't even close to gentle at all.

Her hands went from his long golden locks, to his jacket's collar, where her fingers gripped down, and tried to bring him closer, but there was no closer than how close they were now. And they weren't ready to make love... yet

All this had started from one sentence Adrien had said to her.

_"Je t'aime, Ladybug. I'm in love with you, and only you."_

It was small, but it meant the world to not just the superhero ,Ladybug, but to her unbeknown partner, too.

She was the one thing he could love without having to be ignored, or treated like damn property. She was the one thing that could love him back.

She was his good luck--His chance to start a _new_ world. She was his Lady. And _only_ his. And nothing, or nobody could take her away from him. Not even _Hawkmoth_ could.

This was actually one of the first times he was actually _glad_ to be Adrien, and not _Chat Noir_. She only thought of Chat as her loyal, and bragging partner. The day she broke Chat's heart, was the day she fixed Adrien's.

It was as if they were two different people, maybe even twins once you really think deep into it.

The only thing Chat and Adrien had in common, was that they both loved one person, but only one was chosen. And Adrien was that one.

It shocked him that a simple cold made this all happen to him. It actually made him laugh once at the thought.

_'You should get sick more often, then,'_ Ladybug had teased him.

_'Anything for you, Ladybug '_

That's when the door opened to the teen's room. The sound of a gasp made them pull away with wide eyes and beat skipping hearts.

"Adrien Agreste!" Nathalie yelled, rage in her voice.

"I-I can explain!"

____________________  
Weeks Earlier

" Its absolutely amazing how Ladybug just acted like nothing even happened after she and Chat Noir defeated that guy!" Alya began rambling on with excitement, as she was showing Marinette the video she look of the attack.

They both sat at their regular seats in class, probably being the only two in their homeroom at the time since everyone else was either late or at their lockers and talking to their friends. Even the teacher wasn't in the room.

"Ya...It's so amazing..." Marinette sighed, trying to keep her eyes open.  
* _Why couldn't the akuma have been spawned earlier in the day...? When no one is trying to get some sleep?_ *

" You alright? You don't seem very excited about this as you usually are!" At first Marinette didn't respond, making Alya think she was ignoring her. But then she let out 'mhm', but that didn't convince her best friend at all.

"What happened? Stayed up late last night?" Alya asked, putting a hand on her friend's back.

"I hate it when new supervillains are made.." Marinette groaned. "Why can't Hawkmoth just freaking do something besides trying to steal my-- _Their_ miraculous...? " Marinette caught herself, before looking at Alya, who didn't look suspicious at all.

"I guess he's just desperate," The girl replied.

" _To_ desperate..." Marinette grumbled. Before Alya could say another word, Marientte had placed her head down on the desk, eyes closed.

"Hey dudettes- Wow... What's up with her?" A voice asked, making Marinette look to see Nino, sitting at his desk, turned around and looking at her.

"Rough night..." Was Marinette's only reply.

"Funny, That's the same thing Adrien said this morning!" The raven haired girl only gave a small smile, before closing her eyes again. Alya gasped at this, knowing how much Marinette liked Adrien.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong if your not going all crazy over him!"

"Alya, I'm fine," Marinette repeated with a low tone.

"Sure you are," Alya chuckled, before looking to her left." Oh, good morning, _Adrien_. "

Marinette could only huff at that.  
* _Nice try, Alya. Next time, make sure that-_ *

"Good morning, Alya." Her bluebell eyes snapped wide open, to see the one person she was shocked to see. Blonde hair, emerald green eyes staring into her own. It made her heart want to pound out of her chest. "Hey, Marinette," He greeted.

She gave a smile, before shutting her eyes. Adrien's brow raised at her reaction. Usually, she would have been the one to bounce up and wave uncontrollably at him. "You alright?" He asked, only receiving a small nod from the girl.

"She didn't get to much sleep last night. The villain and all that shit," Alya said for her friend.

"Same here," Adrien chuckled, before sitting down besides Nino. The two fist bumped, greeting each other. Classmates began to walk inside the class, followed by the teacher herself, just before the bell rang.

"Good morning class," Ms. Bustier greeted." Open your books to page two hundred and fifty. "

________ TimeSkip_________  
[Cause why not?]

Marinette's head laid on her locker's door, eyes half open. * _I can't focus... I Need to at least get five minutes of sleep... That's all I ask..._ *

Her eyes slowly shut, but before she could nap, someone tapped her shoulder."Hm?..." Marinette looked behind her to see a short blonde haired girl, with periwinkle eyes, that showed concern.

"Hey Marinette..." Rose said, shyly. "I was wondering if...Maybe you could help me out with something...?" Marinette gave a small smile at the girl, before nodding. "Could you go check on Mylène...? She's been avoiding Ivan _all_ day, and I'm getting worried. Since, you know how close those lovebirds are."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Marinette replied. "Where exactly is she, anyways?"

"The last I saw her was in the court yard," A new voice said, making both girls look, to see Alix standing besides Rose.

"Thanks Alix," Marinette thanked, before dashing off toward the direction of the court yard.  
____________________

Along with some other students who talked to each other, Marinette saw Mylène sitting on an empty bench, alone looking down at the ground. "Hey," Marinette greeted, softly, making the girl look up at her with two curious golden brown eyes. "Mind if I talk to you?"

Mylène nodded, before scooching over so the taller girl could sit beside her. "So... What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Rose has been telling me you haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"How so? I'm still a coward," Mylène murmured.

"You've been avoiding Ivan lately, right?" Marinette asked, receiving a sad look. "What's going on?"

"Well...You see..." Mylène started playing with her fingers, before continuing. "Last week, Ivan... He...Asked me out for the first time."

Marinette's eyes widened, as a grin grew on her face. "That's amazing!...But-"

"But...I sort of chickened out, and...Ran off. Ever since then, I've been avoiding Ivan. "

"Because...?"

" _Because_...I'm scared that he would lash out at me...Or maybe even, break up...Because he hates me now..." Mylène's eyes began to water at the thought of breaking up with Ivan. She gasped when Marinette suddenly hugged her tightly.

"No, your wrong Ivan still loves you," Marinette quickly said.

"Probably not...He probably found a new girlfriend already..."

"I'm not so sure about that," Marinette replied, before pointing across the room, where a certain lover to Mylène sat, looking as if he had gone threw the hardest part of his life.

Mylène's eyes widened at the sight of Ivan. Never had she seen him look so sad before. "Let's go." Before Mylène could react, Marinette grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to Ivan.

"A-are you sure about this?" The girl asked.

" _Positive_. Because your the light of his life." A blush fell onto Mylène's cheeks at the sentence. Before she realized it, they were already standing in front of Ivan, who hadn't noticed they were there until Marinette cleared her throat.

"Marinette?" He asked before looking to the girl's side, to see Mylène's head pop out from behind the raven haired girl.".... _Mylène!_ " In an instant, he stood up.

"Go on," Marinette whispered to the girl behind her, but all Mylène did was stand in front of Ivan.

"I-Well-You see-I...-"

"She wants to apologize for how she ran off when you asked her out," Marinette said for her friend.

"Is this true?" The boy asked, receiving a nod.

"I'll leave you two alone," Marinette murmured, before walking away. From the distance, she saw both of them hug each other. " _Aw_ ," She giggled uncontrollably.

"That was a nice thing to do for them. I guess the rumors are true, then," Someone said behind her.

"Well, it was the least I could-- _Wait!_ What _rumors_!?" She quickly spun around with wide eyes, only to freeze. The son of Gabriel Agreste was the one who had spoken. He had a smile on his face, even though Marinette had practically screeched at him.

"The rumors about how you have a heart made out of gold," He replied, making her blush.

"W-well...I couldn't say it's _entirely_ true..." She muttered, making the boy raise an eyebrow.

"Oh..?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, if my heart was made out of gold, I wouldn't be alive right now," She chuckled, before nervously looked down." And, I've done some... _awful_ things in the past...Things that were, _extremely_ selfish on my part," She muttered, remembering the time she had harshly accused Lila of being friends with Ladybug, and being a superhero called Volpina. She had screamed in the girl's face without any mercy at all.

"Hey," Adrien began, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, making her look up at her. "We've all have done some _bullshit_ at least once in our lives. Even if we don't remember it. Trust me when I say this, okay?" He asked, staring deep into the girl's eyes, which widened. Never had she heard Adrien curse like that before

"...Okay."

The bell suddenly rang, alerting the two that it was time to be heading to class.

"See you around," Adrien said, before walking off.

"Y-yeah... See you around.." Marinette sighed, before walking the opposite way Adrien left, a big smile on her face. For he, was Marinette's light in the world.

_________________


	2. Chapter 1 || An Act Of Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the beginning sounds rushed. I just had a motivation to get this finished today.

  
_*Clink!*_

The sound of both Chat's baton, and the villain's silver blade could be heard echoing threw an alley.

"You can't keep this up, Chat! "The akumatized boy snickered. "You can't defeat Knight Lupis!"

"Its _you_ who shall be defeated! "Chat yelled out. "You aren't a real knight! You've been tricked by Hawkmoth! "

"How dare thee say such blasehmey to me! Thy mother should have taught you better manners! Hell! I bet she was nothing but a wicked witch!" Knight Lupis hissed. Chat's grip on his baton tightened, as his teeth clenched in anger.

_*Wicked Witch*_

_*Mother*_

_"Fils de pute!"_ Taking the supervillain by surprise, Chat launched himself at him. The only thing that kept Lupis alive was his blade, blocking Chat's baton.

The two fought with there weapons once again, but with Lupis trying to protect himself from Chat Noir's rage. After what seemed like eternity, Lupis fell to the floor, his sword flying off to the side.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat yelled out, before walking up to the blade. He grabbed the sword with the nondestructive , ready to snap it in half, but paused. _*Only Ladybug can purify the akuma...*_

At the thought, a Cheshire smirk grew on the superhero's face. "Since Ladybug isn't here, I just wanted a good use of my special power." He glared at the boy who sat on the ground with wide eyes. "What should I do in the mean time...?"The blade was suddenly thrown on the floor, making Lupis gasp.

"W-wait... What are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done in the first place. Destroyed you." Before the boy could even think about escaping, Chat grabbed his arm, and slammed him against the nearest brick wall.

"Oh, God no. Please don't do this," Lupis pleaded, but they were ignored.

"Maybe I should rip out that tongue of yours, since you have _so much_ to say. Especially about my mother," Chat snickered.

"Adrien...?" Lupis murmured. Chat paid no mind to how he had figured out it was him. "Adrien, please don't do this! I'm sorry, Adrien!"

__________

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" At the shout, the model's head went up, as his eyes widened. Infront of him, was Miss Bustier, with a scowl on her face. "What have I told you about sleeping in the middle of my class?" With that, she walked back to the board, and began to teach once again.

"Sorry..." Adrien murmured, looking at his desk. His eyes widened when he saw something wet on it. His drool. He had been drooling in his sleep. _Drooling. *Shit...*_ With a sigh, his hand was placed ontop of his forehead, covering his eyes. _*What else have I done in my sleep? Snore? Talk random stuff? This is so embarrassing...*_

A tap on his shoulder made Adrien flinch. He looked behind him to see a hand held out, holding a pile of napkins for him.

Adrien blinked once, confused, before realizing what they were for. With a smile, he grabbed the napkins, and turned around to use them.

When he was done, he got up from his seat, and threw the used napkins away. The three napkins that were clean, were put into his pocket. As he returned to his seat, he gave a wave to the girl who had let him use the tissues. "Thanks, Marinette."

"N-No problem...!" She replied, a blush on her cheeks. The bell suddenly rang, allowing the students to go to their last period.

As Marinette walked to her locker, she looked at her finger, making her cheeks to go red like a cherry. Adrien's thumb had brushed ontop of her own. All apart of the plan.  
______________

_*Tick...Tock...*_

      _*Tick....Tock*_

The clock kept teasing the blond, as he stared at it. 'Fifteen minutes'

Fifteen minutes until it was time to leave Adrien's last period. He was tired from both the shoots his father made him do, and the akuma attack last night.

" Hey, Nino," Alya murmured, making her boyfriend look behind him. "Do you remember what tonight is?"

"No....?" Nino murmured, with a raised eyebrow.

"You asshole!" Alya growled, before punching the boy's arm. "Its our anniversary!"

"Ouch! That hur- _WAIT!_ It _is_!? But I thought it was-"

"A week from now? That's the same excuse you've been using since, two years ago!"

"Sorry, babe! I just-"

"Have short term memory? I figured." Alya hissed, interrupting Nino again. Adrien looked to his side at the situation, with observant eyes. Since he was bored, the only thing he really could do was listen.

" Hey, calm down," Marinette murmured. The blond infront of her gave her a shocked side look, but fortunately the girl didn't notice.

" You stay out of this!" Alya growled, before grabbing the hem her boyfriend's shirt, making him gasp."It's Nino's own fault he forgot, for the second time! Now, I'm going to give him a little anniversary gift called a knuckle sandwich!"

" _Faire tomber_!" Adrien shouted, before anything bad could happen. "Why don't we all just hang out together? " Alya let go of Nino's shirt, and looked into Adrien's emerald green eyes with a scowl.

"Like how, Mr. Smart ass? Why don't you just stay out of our business, and go suck Chloe's _cock_?!" She hissed, shocking the three that sat near her.

"Alya! Take it easy!" The raven haired girl tried to calm her friend down. "We could go out, get some treats from my parent's bakery, and take a stroll threw town."

" That's actually a great idea," Nino agreed with a nod, soon joined by Adrien.

" So why don't we do that? ...If, that's okay with you." Adrien's finger pointed at Alya, who's scowl faded. "Unless...it could be just me, Nino, and Marinette-"

" _No!_ I'm coming with you guys!" Alya interrupted, making Adrien smirk. "This could be a chance I could catch another akuma attack!" From the corner of Adrien's eye, he saw Marinette smile.

The bell rang, telling everyone in the school that it was time to leave. "See you, tonight!" Adrien sat up from his seat, waved at his friends, and walked out of the classroom.

___________

" That wasn't a bad idea," A muffled snicker could be heard from Adrien's jacket. Plagg's head then poked out from the white coat. "For _once_!"

"Remember, _I'm_ the one who's giving you all this cheese! " Adrien hissed back with a smirk. " You should be hiding, by the way!"

"Whatever." With that, the kwami went back to hiding.

"What am I going to do with you?" The blond murmured, just as he reached his locker. He put in the code, allowing him entrance to his personal belongings, and grabbed all the stuff he needed.

Just before he could walk out of the school, the sound of a girl yelling reached his ears.

"Unbelievable! Your so stupid, and a clumsy _bitch_! Why would he ever want to be friends with _you_!? "

Adrien quickly turned around the corner, to see the daughter of the mayor standing infront of a raven haired girl sitting on the floor, holding her cheek. Tears were streaming down her face. " Oh don't act like your such an _innocent_ person! You deserved to get slapped! "

" _Chloe_!" At the shout, everyone near them looked, wide eyed. "What the _hell_ is going on?" Adrien quickly walked up to the other blonde, who now had a smirk on her face.

"Oh, _Adrikins_!" Chloe squealed." This _bitch_ was messing with your schedule again, so I decided to teach her a lesson."

" Marinette hasn't done _anything_ wrong," Adrien growled.

He then sat down next to Marinette, and wrapped his arms around her, making her blue bell eyes widen. "And she is _not_ a bitch! In fact, the one who's really acting like one, is you! Stop making fun of people all the damn time! I'm so sick and tired of your bull shit!"

"But, Adrik-"

"Get out of my face, now, " Adrien demanded, threw gritted teeth.

  
"Adrien, you don't really mean tha-"

" _Now_ , Chloe!" Tears filled the girl's eyes, before she gave Marinette a cold look.

" This is all _your_ fault! You've changed him!" Chloe then stormed off, Sabrina at her side.

"You alright?" Adrien asked, standing up, taking Marinette with him.

"What about Chloe? Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" Adrien's eyes widened with shock. They then shifted around the locker room, where people where murmuring things, and glancing at the two.

" _HEY_! What the _hell_ are you looking at!?" Someone shouted, turning everyone's attention to both Alya and Nino. "Go home already, _perverts_!" With that, the room turned empty, leaving the four alone.

" You okay girl?" Nino asked. The only reply he got was a small nod.

"Chloe is such an asshole, I swear," Alya grumbled.

"What was that all about, anyway?" Adrien asked.

" She overheard what we were planning to do tonight. It's my fault, I'm the one who-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" Alya scolded. "She's the one that slapped you! That's _physical_ abuse, and there was no need for that!"

"Alya's right," Nino supported his girlfriend. "She's the one who decided to shout and slap you. "

"Speaking of which, Marinette can I see your cheek?" At the question, Marinette's eyes widened.

"Uh...Me and Nino will be outside. " Before her boyfriend could say anything, Alya had already dragged him out. Adrien gently grabbed the hand that covered Marinette's cheek, making her blush.

"Come on, Marinette. Please let me see." No answer. Marinette's pale hand didn't move at all. "Have I ever broken your trust before?" The girl's bluebell eyes stared into Adrien's emerald green for a moment, before looking down at the ground, thinking.

With a sigh, she allowed the boy to remove her hand from her cheek. "Oh god..." He murmured.

"I-Its that bad...huh?" Adrien just stared at her cheek, which had a slight redish color to it, mistaking it for a bruise and not a blush.

"Fucking hell Chloe..." He mumbled. "Its pretty bruised, but nothing that bad. No, let's get going before Alya beats the shit out of us." Marinette let out a small giggle, making a smile form on Adrien's face.

The two then proceeded to walk out of the building together, a smile on both of their faces.

"I guess both Alya and Nino already left," Marinette sighed, after seeing that everyone was gone already.

  
"Is it alright if I drop you off at your home?" Adrien suddenly asked.

"Y-ya, that's alright. You know where I live, right?"

"No. So I'm just going to drop you off at the side of the road alone in the middle of the night." Adrien teased.

"Shush, you!" The boy only laughed.  
Marinette opened her mouth to say something else, but the sound of a car honking interrupted her.

They both looked, to see Nathalie herself standing infront of a silver car, arms folded, and eyes narrowed.

"Come on, let's go." Both of them walked toward the car, making Nathalie's eyebrow raise.

"What is the meaning of this, Adrien?"

"She needed a ride home, since she missed the bus so-"

"Hurry up and get in the car. You can't miss any of your photoshoots." Adrien nodded, before opening the door for his friend.

"Thank you, Adrien," Marinette murmured, before hopping in, followed by Adrien.

"Alright," Nathalie began, sitting in the passenger seat. Besides her was the ' _Gorilla_ '. "Which way are we heading?"  
_____________________

"Crap..." Marinette murmured, looking out the window. How didn't she have noticed that the clouds above were gray? Rain pounded on the glass, as if trying to crack it. And it was right infront of her parent's bakery, too. _*Should I go, or should I just stay in here...?*_

As if knowing this, the boy sitting behind her took off his jacket, and held it out for her. "Adrien... Y-you don't have to-"

" Marinette, I owe you one... Since, you gave me those napkins earlier in class. " Though hesitant at first, the girl took the jacket, and put it over her head.

"Thank you," She said, before leaving the car, and ran into the building she lived in. Adrien watched her until she was out of his sight.

"Just a _friend_ , huh?" At the question, Adrien's eyes widened, and a blush fell on his cheeks.

" _N-Nathalie_!" The older woman just gave a huff, before looking out the window, a small smile on her face.

"Let's go before your late for your photoshoot." With that, they drove to the park.  
___________  
"Marinette, are you alright?" Sabine asked, after her daughter entered the door.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine." Marinette replied, before putting her jacket on.

"By the way, Alya's upstairs waiting for you." With a nod, the girl ran up into her room.

"Hey girl! " Alya greeted as soon as her friend entered the room. She looked at the jacket she wore, before smirking. "I take it you and Adrien got a long fine?"

"W-what do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Well, unless you bought a jacket that looks exactly like your crush's..." Marinette's eyes widened in realization. It wasn't her jacket. It was Adrien's.

"I'm wearing his jacket...I'm wearing his jacket... I'M WEARING _HIS_ JACKET!" She screeched before hopping up and down with joy.

"Why did I have to say that...?" Alya sighed, slapping her hand on her forehead.

_________

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are pickels 
> 
> Translation :
> 
> Fils de pute: Son of a bitch
> 
> faire tomber : Knock it off


	3. Chapter 2| | Sneaking Out

' _Just A Friend, Huh?'_

  
Nathalie's tease rang in the teen's head as he stared out the window. After the photo shoot, the rain had settled down, little droplets lightly falling now.

Why had he stuttered when Nathalie teased him? Now she probably believed he actually ' _did_ ' have a crush on Marinette. But if she had teased him on the first day he went to school, then it would've been a whole different story.

Before he had seen Ladybug in ' _full_ ' action when Stoneheart was active once again, he did have a slight crush on his classmate. Though she had accused him of putting gum in her seat, he couldn't stop the feeling of butterflies being summoned in his stomach. But after a while, his feelings for Marinette were replaced with his love for Ladybug.

" Yes... Uhuh..." Adrien couldn't help but try to listen in on the phone call Nathalie had taken.

He found it quite peculiar how she had gotten the call from the head of the Gabriel brand just before the photographer in the park took his first, (out of what seemed like thousands), shot. He could've sworn he saw her smile while he was on break, but he was too far to actually see her expression clearly.

"Alright, I'll tell him." That was the final thing she said before having up, and turning in the passenger seat so she could face him. "Your father would like to speak to you-"

"But I had plans!" Adrien interrupted, now facing the older woman.

" _Manières_ , Adrien'," Nathalie chided with a stern look. The teen looked down at his vermilion sneakers and muttered an apology. "You will attend this meeting on Friday." '

 _Friday_ '. Relief transformed Adrien's fretful face, as he sighed. "Your welcome. "

Before he could respond, the door to his side of the car opened. The blond looked to see the ' _Gorilla_ ' in front of him. Shocked, Adrien quickly looked at the front of the car, to see them in front of the gates of the Agreste Mansion. They had arrived and Adrien didn't even realize the car had stopped.

After recovering from shock, he stepped out of the car and walked toward the gates.

*

Silence;

The one thing that always caught Adrien's attention whenever he came home from either school or a photo shoot. The only thing he could hear was Nathalie's heels on the floor going _*Click clack*_ With every step as she hurriedly went to her desk.

"How do you live with this?" Plagg whispered from Adrien's jacket. The blond climbed up the stairs and entered his room, a weary look on his face.

"Seventeen years or so of experience, what do you expect?" He hissed back. The kwami rolled his green eyes, before coming out of hiding.

"I want camembert." With a sigh, Adrien went into his bag and took out the love of Plagg's life.

"When ' _don't_ ' You want your precious camembert?" He asked before tossing the slice of cheese at the kwami.

"Good point."  
______________________

"Okay…Last one." Alya looked up from her phone, as Marinette emerged from the bathroom, hair in a ponytail, and wearing a small white dress she had bought from a nearby store.

"No."

"Oh come _on!_ " Marinette groaned. "Its the fifteenth now! Every single dress is a simple ' _no_ '! What's wrong with them!?" Alya sighed, before leaning off of the wall, and walking up to the girl.

"One, it looks like your going to your own damn wedding-," Alya pointed to the dress,"- and two, none of them were ' _your_ ' design." Marinette's eyebrow raised at the statement. "They were all came from the Agreste brand"

"So?"

" ' _So'_ , wear something that 'you' created!" The brunette exclaimed."I'm wearing something that your brilliant mind and hands made!" She grabbed the clothing from Marinette's bed and showed the blunette an orange and pink dress that faded into each other at the middle.

" Adrien has probably seen clothes that look a lot like mine," The designer muttered to herself, eyes on the floor. Alya opened the closest door of Marinette's room, revealing all of her designs.

"Come on, Mari, there's gotta be 'something' that no one has ever thought to make, before!" The girl tried to cheer up her friend, as she rummaged through the clothes.

"I doubt it, bu-"

" _Aha!_ " Marinette's eyes widened when she saw her friend taking a garment off of a white hanger.

The brunette examined it for a moment, a smirk on her face, before showing Marinette the short dress which faded from dark mulberry color to a vivid magenta.

"This has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," The girl chuckled.

"That dress?" Marinette groaned. "That dress is probably the worst,-" She snatched both the dress and the hanger from Alya,"- And the most ' _unoriginal_ ' thing I've created!"

"Girl! Come on!" The brunette whined. "You would look adorable in that!"

"Besides… I feel like it's ' _missing_ ' something." Marinette began to put the dress back on the hanger until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Come on, Mari. Just one night,"Alya pleaded.

_*No… Nope. Nope. Nope! No way in hell am I-*_

"…I suppose ' _one_ ' night wouldn't be that bad?" Marinette

"That's my girl!" Alya smirked as the other teen slipped into the bathroom. " As soon as your done changing, I'll text Nino and Adrien to pick us up!"

 

  
_______________________

"…Oh, _I'm_ the one who thinks too much!?" The sound of Nathalie's yell echoed through the halls, and into Adrien's room. The boy would have jumped if it weren't for the fact that this wasn't the first time he had heard both his father and his assistant arguing.

"…You're always ' _thinking_ ' too much, Nathalie!" Gabriel retorted. "From celebrations, designs, hell, even my ' _son_ ' is involved in this…This, _madness_!"

"Ugh… can you tell them to shut up!?" Plagg hissed, covering his ears. "They sound like an old married couple!"

" Don't you think I've tried to?" Adrien glared at the kwami, who glared back.

"Only once, and that was at the end of your Ninth grade." The kwami grumbled in response.

 _*BZZZT!…*_  
_*BZZZT*_

As the sound went on, Adrien saw something shine in on of the pockets of his jeans. Immediately knowing what it was, he dug inside, and took out his phone, before taking the call.

"Hello?" Adrien whispered, trying not to get the attention of the quarreling adults downstairs.

 ** _"'Hey, dude!'"_**  The blond smiled at the sound of his friend.

"Hey. What's going on?"

**_"'Alya just texted me to pick you up, and meet at Marinette's house! '"_ **

Though Nino couldn't see it, Adrien began to nod.

"Alright, so when are you going to pick me up?"

**_"Dude…I'm right outside! But how are you gonna escape your old man?"_ **

_*Shit!*_ Adrien hadn't thought about that, but now that he was, he regretted not planning anything sooner.

_***"It's not like you can't just sneak past him or anything!"*** _

Bingo. Adrien ended the call, a sly smirk spread across his lips. "You don't know the half of it, Nino."

He then looked at himself, realizing that he didn't have his white jacket on him.

But being the son of a well-known fashion designer meant keeping some designs after photo shoots. "Why don't you just transform?" A small voice asked. "Wouldn't it be quicker than walking to Marinette's home?"

  
"Nino is right outside. I'm supposed to be walking ' _with_ ' him," Adrien explained.  
" Wouldn't it be strange if Nino never saw me come out, but I somehow made it to the bakery with no one seeing me?"

"You actually are a smart kid," Plagg murmured to himself.

After digging in his room-sized closet, he found a black jacket. On the inside, it was completely neon green.He quickly put it on and grabbed his phone.

"Plagg, c'mon!" The kwami yelped when he was snatched, and put into one of the hoodie's pockets."And don't worry about cheese. I'll buy some later!"

With that, Adrien opened the door of his room and tiptoed down the stairs. The yells of both his father and Nathalie got louder as he reached the last step.

But before he completely got off the steps, he turned his head to where all the commotion was coming from. Nathalie's office.

"I know him more than you do; More than his own father!"

"Oh really?" His father hissed. "Than what does he want to be when he grows up?"

Adrien ran toward the door, keeping an eye on the office, in case one of the adults would leave. The door to the outside world was inches away, letting his fear of getting caught leave him. "A model ; that's what he wants to be-"

" Your wrong! " Nathalie suddenly interjected. "He wants to be just like Lilith when he grows up!"

At that point of time, Adrien's heart stopped processing. Everything around him turned invisible, and the only thing he could hear was a high pitched ringing sound in his ears. ' _Lilith_ '

Lilith Agreste

The name both Adrien and Gabriel found heart aching whenever they heard it as if it was nothing more than a curse.

A curse for such a beautiful woman, Who always made the best come out of what seemed like the whole world was against you, who not only believed in silver linings but 'was' one herself.

After she was ' _missing_ ', her two beloved members of the Agreste family began to isolate from one another; Adrien only from his father,

But Gabriel;  
To the whole world

Before, it was all fun and games;

No one's judgment mattered; No danger ever came in reach; And 'everyone' was full of glee.

Even the heartless figure of a man that Adrien dared to call his father was found running around the garden once, his five-year-old son sitting on his shoulders, both of them laughing with joy.

 

  
Everything changed the day she went missing; Or as Gabriel had quote, 'the day she 'left' us to rot like corpses'

Gabriel gave in to fear, keeping his son home; ' _Away_ ' from danger for basically three years;

Never wanting to go out to the world he called ' _living_ hell'

But his son;  
Nostalgia and dreams of a better future outside the doors of the mansion lead him --  
' _Encouraged_ ' him to figure out what the word ' _fate_ ' truly meant.

But Adrien's main motivation these days was his crime fighting partner; a girl who never backed down easily; A girl who stood up for others, and desired nothing more than a safe and comforting city to return to when the job was done; Ladybug.

' _His_ ' Ladybug. As long as his alter ego Chat Noir was beside her, any threat wouldn't come a hundred feet to harm her.

And he made sure nothing happened to her like his mother's disappearance years ago.

  
"Kid…!" The whisper made Adrien snap back into 'reality', and look to his pockets, to see Plagg's head sticking out from it. " We don't have all day!" The model nodded, before slipping out the door, and running off. But not before glancing back into the office, where a tall woman with jet black hair, gazed back at him with her bright blue eyes.

*

Adrien walked down the dark street of Paris, looking down at his sneakers, with a hood over his head in case anyone would have recognized him. Especially those fangirls.

How he ' _hated_ ' all the attention of those girls who claimed to 'love' him with all their heart. In reality, it was all a damn lie. They didn't even know the guy or understand how he was like.

They only took one glimpse of the damn magazine they bought from some stupid store and fell head over heels for him.

The only girl that he knew had a crush on him and didn't find blind was none other than a baker's daughter, who dreamed of becoming a well-known designer. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She was the only one who actually judged him ' _badly_ ' for both being friends with the mayor's daughter, and because of the whole bubblegum incident.

That was the day when Marinette had a fever and had to stay home the entire week.He had found out when Alya accidently rambled off to him about her best friend.

Though shocked and doubtful at first, both  
the sight of Alya throwing her hands over her mouth with wide eyes, and him putting the missing puzzle pieces together told him that this was no prank.

Alya made him swear on his very grave not to tell Marinette, or else he'd be working for God in the heavens above. And he believed her.

 

Hearing the sudden sound of a lighter being used up ahead, Adrien looked up, curious.

There, leaning on a street lamp, was a tall, tan skinned teen. He wore a black shirt with sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, and dark blue jeans

He held a small silver lighter in one hand, while in the other was a forest green box. Since he couldn't hold three things at once, he held a small cylinder object in his mouth. A cigarette.

  
"Nino!" At the shout of his name,the boy looked up to the corner of the street, glancing at the hooded 'stranger' with narrowed eyes. But When the hood was taken off of the figure, Nino's eyes went wide.

Taking out the cigar from his mouth, and shoving the cigarette box in his right pocket, he chuckled."Well, I'll be…!" Adrien smirked at his friend's shock, before walking up to him. "Are you some sorta… Ninja or something?" He asked.

"You don't know the ' _half_ ' of it…" The blond chuckled, scratching his head. "I barely recognized you without your glasses on!"

"I barely recognized ' _you_ ' with that hoodie on," Nino chirped, placing the cigar back in his mouth." Damn, dude! You really pulled that thing of! I thought you were gonna mug me, or something!"

"Why do you have cigarettes?" At the question, The mood quickly changed. A small scowl grew on Nino's face, as he gave the blond in front of him a cold side look."I thought we promised not to-"

" _Agreste_ ," Nino began. The nickname made Adrien flinch. At the sight of it, Nino let out a sigh, and looked down at his shoes, scowl gone. "Just…Don't." He then shook his head, and tried to change the subject."What happened in there?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Adrien stuttered.

"Adrien," Nino looked up at the model. "I've known you for two years now. Something is up."

Adrien sighed, putting "I overheard my father and his assistant arguing…an-"

Before he could say anything else, his voice cracked. The sudden feeling of something wet sliding down his cheek made him gasp- at least try to, but what came out was a low croak.

In shock, Adrien quickly put a hand over his mouth, hoping his friend hadn't noticed.But when Nino put an arm around of his shoulders, he knew that it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to," He began. "Let's just go to the bakery and pick the girl's up. Maybe we could even buy some pastries, alright?"

Adrien nodded, in response, a small smile on his face. "Alright," He murmured, walking down the sidewalk with Nino. A small smile formed on the blond's face as they walked together, still in Nino's embrace.

If his mother or father weren't there for him, at least he had his friends at his side.

_____________________  
"Alya, I hate you so _damn_ much right now!" Marinette groaned, hiding in the bathroom.

"Oh, come on! So what I posted the picture on my Ladyblog!"

"You know how much followers you have!" Alya sighed, as she stood in front of the bathroom door, wearing the dress Marinette made her. She then took out her phone to check on her blog.

"Only million and eighty-six!…" Her eyes widened at the large number. "Oh, I just made it worse, didn't I?"

" ' _VERY_ '!" The sudden sound of footsteps coming up the stairs made the brunette look. The hatch to the bedroom opened, revealing an older woman .

"Hello, Alya," Sabine responded with a smile. "I'm just coming to inform you that the boys are here."

"Thanks for 'informing' us the boys are here!" Alya exclaimed through the bathroom door with a smirk. The door to the bathroom suddenly flew open, making Mrs. Cheng stare at her daughter with wide eyes.

" Really!?" She giggled, before smacking herself. "Sorry, I got over excited…!"

"I'll be downstairs with the boys if you need me." Alya walked out of Marinette's room, a sly smirk on her face.

"What are you wearing!?" Sabine gasped as soon as the hatch shut. She walked up to her daughter, making the smile that was once on the teen's face vanish at that.

"Uh…I-"

"You can't wear that!" Marinette looked down with disappointment. "Without fixing your hair course!"

Sabine took out the ribbon that held Marinette's hair in a ponytail, letting her daughter's wavy long hair fall down. Her bang fell over one of the girl's widened bluebell eyes.

"Ma-Maman! "Marinette gasped in shock. Her pale hands were put over her face as if trying to make herself invisible. As she did so, her mother put her hair in an elegant bun. "I-I can't go out like this!"

"And why not? Your embarrassed of what Adrien might say?" Sabine questioned quickly, a scowl on her face. The girl just nodded, with a muffled 'mhm'.

The older woman shook her head with a smile, before gently grabbing her daughter's hands, and moving them away from her face.

Marinette's cheeks were scarlet red, while her eyes shown the look of worry. Sabine sighed, before smiling lightly at the girl. "Everything is going to be fine, _Cerise_. "

Marinette smiled at the nickname, remembering how they used to call her that whenever she got in a mood.  
"Don't let Adrien change the daughter I love most." The smile on her daughter's face grew larger, as she nodded once.

 Sabine changed the subject. "Its about time I gave you a little something." Her hands went to the back of her neck and took something off.

A silver chain; That's what Marinette saw when Sabine held it up in the air . But it wasn't a ' _regular_ ' necklace. It was a two piece. Hanging on to what seemed to be pure silver, was a white tear dropped shaped piece of jewelry. A black dotted was placed on top of the object.

Marinette gaped at the object, already have acknowledged what the necklace was. "Ma-Maman," Her gaze found her mother's own.

" The Cheng heirloom." A large smile was plastered on the woman's face. "Passed down from mother to daughter throughout the centuries."

"Maman…" Marinette looked down at the heirloom, wide-eyed. "I-I can't take this…I don't deserve it!"

Though shocked at her daughter's choice of words, Sabine still held her smile. " Marinette. Since you're my kin; my only daughter, you have no choice 'but' to have it!" She chuckled, before stepping behind Marinette. " Besides, it would go wonderfully with your dress!"

Mrs. Cheng went behind her daughter's back and put the necklace on her. "Thank you, Maman." The older woman just gave a nod and kissed Marinette's cheek.

Taking her mother by surprise, Marinette wrapped her arms around the woman, making her gasp. " I love you," Marinette murmured, tears streaming down her face.

Sabine smiled back and hugged her child back.

"I love you, too sweetheart." The two remained in that position, smiling.

"Now," Sabine pulled away. "Go down there and show them what a pretty girl you are."


	4. Chapter 3| | Sad Life

***BANG***  
  
Went the door. It made Nathalie flinch, and aware of what had just happened.  
  
Adrien Agreste;  
An obedient son....  
  
Just ran out the door....  
  
Did he really leave?  
  
Why didn't she stop him?  
  
She had seen him.....  
  
So why didn't she just grab him?  
  
Why didn't she yell his name out?  
  
Why were there so many ways to blame her for not taking action?  
  
The questions lit up inside her head, which moments later, spun around so she could glare at the father of the boy who ran off.  
  
His eyes were wide, but not with fear  
  
He wasn't even looking at Nathalie;  
  
His attention was on the door that had made that loud sound which had echoed through the deserted mansion moments ago.   
  
The only people who were there was a tall hollow figure and his assistant.  
  
Both of them frozen;  
  
As if time had paused in its normal process.  
  
"Was that my son," The question bounced off the walls of the empty room, almost not reaching the shorter woman. Her mouth just stayed agape at the older man.   
  
He still wasn't looking at her. If it was possible, Nathalie could've sworn that her rapidly beating heart was pounding hard enough on her chest for someone to hear it;  
  
That someone being Gabriel Agreste.  
  
"Answer me, Nath." He glanced down at the smaller figure, a scowl now on his face. "Was that my son who just ran out into the world of hell ruled by Satin!?"  
  
Nathalie gave the older man a concerned look, opening her mouth, about to say the words she had in her head  
  
* _'I'll go find him, sir_ '  was what repeated in her head.

But that wasn't what came out of her.  
  
  
  
"Fuck you!" Gabriel's expression changed from anger, to complete shock,his mouth left slightly agape.   
  
"Fuck you, you bastard," Nathalie looked the older man dead in the eyes. "All the boy wanted was attention; _your_ attention, but of course you had to screw that up like every other god damn thing!"  
  
Without another word, Nathalie turned on her heels and walked the front door.   
  
Gabriel didn't stop her. He just watched as she slipped out the door.   
  
*  
  
 _Smack  
  
Smack   
  
Smack_  
  
The sound of Nino's lips as he hogged what seemed like thousands of pastries into his mouth made Adrien cringe.   
  
* _How the hell is he eating all this without getting full!? This is the third plate!*_  
  
"This is absolutely delicious, dudette!"Nino locked his lips, trying to save the taste of what he called ' _sweet_ ' . Adrien's eye twitched at the ' _manners_ ' Nino used. No wonder why his father sent him off. "Never tasted anything like it!"  
  
"Why thank you, dear," Mrs. Cheng chirped. "I'm glad you enjoyed them!"  
  
* _More like 'loves' them_ * Adrien rolled his eyes, but with a playfull smirk.  
  
"Looks like I should go get some more." She took Nino's plate. "Would you like some croissants, Adrien? You haven't eaten anything since you've got here."  
  
* _Shit_...* Adrien could've sworn he was sweating.   
"U-Uh... "  
  
"Ya, man! Try one!"  
  
 _Weight  
  
Model  
  
Ticked off father!!_  
  
"I don't think I-" He stopped. The kindness laminating out of Sabine's eyes was too much for him to handle.   
  
* _Father  
Father  
FATHER!!*_  
  
"...Bien, mais un seul!"  
  
* _Dumbass_...*  
  
"I'll go get some right now!" With a large grin, Sabine walked off with the tray.  
  
As soon as she was out of his sight, Nino glanced over at the other boy with a sly smirk. "Shut up," Adrien growled.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist!"   
  
The sudden sound of footsteps stomping down the stairs made both the boys look.  
  
"Hey, boys!" With her hair put in a messy bun, Alya came down the stairs, wearing white jeans, and the . Nino's mouth swung open at the sight of the girl."Watcha think?"   
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend...?" Alya just laughed at the comment.  
  
"You doofus! I'm' your girlfriend!" She chuckled. A smile spread across Nino's lips, as he spun his girlfriend around, and back hugging her.   
  
"And ' _only_ ' mine."   
  
"Where's Marinette?" Though the question that left his mouth was unintentional, nobody seemed to care at his sudden outburst.  
  
"She's upstairs getting rea-"  
  
 _BZZZT...*  
  
* BZZZT...*_ Adrien gasped at the sound, taking his phone out of his pocket.   
  
_______________  
'One Message'  
  
From _Nathalie S.'_  
_______________  
  
He let a small groan at the sight, before turning his attention to Nino, who's eyebrow was raised in confusion.   
  
"Its...Nothing," He said, before looking at the text.  
  
______________________  
  
 _'N.S -I know where you are_  
  
A.A:  
  
That's not creepy at all  
  
N.S.-' _There's a tracking device on your phone. Your father requested it after he met your 'friend', Nino_  
  
___________________  
'One Incoming Call From:  
  
 _Nathalie S._  
  
_______________  
  
Adrien quickly walked out of the bakery leaving his friends with confusion. Leaning on a street lamp, Adrien answered the call.   
  
" _You ran off with Nino. The boy your father specifically told you wa-_ "  
  
"I know, Nathalie!" Adrien hissed.   
  
" _Your should be ashamed of yourself! You told nobody about this... 'get together', and you expect it to be 'okay!?' You're father is-_ "  
  
"Disappointed? Angered? Of course, he is!" Adrien's grip on the phone tightened. " When is he 'not' disappointed in his only son!?"   
  
" _You should try to respect him and his thoughts, Adrien!_ "  
  
"And when has he ever respected _mine_!? Answer that! Never! He never listens to me Nathalie! So why should I listen to ' _him_ '!?"  
  
If it weren't for the sound of low breathing, the blond would have thought Nathalie had ended the call.  
  
"... _Your father 'does' care about you, but_ -" The boy let out a 'Tsk' at those words. "- _But... Ever since your mother went missing... It's been hard for him_ ," Nathalie's tone turned from enraged, to complete empathy for his father.  
  
It made Adrien clench his fist.  
  
"You should have said those words when I was six. Then maybe I would have believed you." His voice was getting shaky now; He knew that. But that didn't stop him from continuing.  
  
"You don't know, how many times I've tried to get him to get his attention. But what does he do!? Nothing. Didn't even look at me. " His throat began to tighten,tears filling his emerald eyes when the past came into mind.   
  
"He doesn't _care_ about me!! He has no ' _damn_ ' right to call me his son anymore! I may be related to him, but he is not my father! He treated me like another, fucking stranger in his life! Even 'after my mother disappeared, he had no fucking right to just-"  
  
... _To just abandon me_  
  
His voice cracked.   
  
After basically ranting about how awful his father was, he was crying. It wasn't the usual silent cry.  
  
No

He was full out sobbing and choking on his sobs at the same time.   
  
His forehead rested on the pole as he sobbed, tears rapidly streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Without looking, Adrien ended the call, making the line go dead on the other side.  
  
"Plagg..." At the call, the black kwami zipped out of his hiding spot and hovered beside his holder's head.   
  
He opened his mouth, about to snap at Adrien about cheese, but at the sight of his holder's condition, Plagg's ears drooped.  
  
"Adrien...?" Plagg sat down on Adrien's shoulder. "You alright?" The cold glare the blond gave told the kwami that he was not * _alright_ *   
  
"Okay, Dumb question. But is there anything-" He looked his holder deep in the eyes. "- _Anything_ I can do for you?"   
  
With his jacket sleeve, the blond wiped away the tears from his cheeks. "Why are you being so... _nice_ all of a sudden?" He asked, wiping tears from his cheek away with his sleeve.   
  
"Because-" Plagg paused, regretting his word of choice. "It doesn't matter. I just want to know if you need anything."  
  
"I-I just...need some time..." He looked up at the kwami, with more tears threatening to fall. "....Alone."  
  
"You know the words," Was the only response given to him.  
  
"Plagg....Transform me."  
____________________________________  
  
** _Pitta Pat_ **   
  
Was the sound the rain made when it dropped on the concrete sidewalk next to the black suited superhero.   
  
The tons of droplets from the sky fell onto both him and the ground below. His cat ears, though fake, twitched every time the sound of the pitta patting was heard, or when the rain landed on his long, knotted up hair.   
  
It felt like he was being stabbed by millions of tiny daggers. But he didn't care. His focus was only what was inside his mind.  
  
* _Why is it always me?_ *  
  
The question kept echoing in his mind.  
  
Chat's tail would occasionally swoosh side to side, the cause of it being that he was frustrated about all the mixed emotions from all the heartbreak in his life.  
  
First, his mother, then his father....  
  
Both missing. His mother was gone in a blink of an eye, thought to have run away. Or even murdered.   
  
But his father...  
  
Not only was the missing pieces of his heart after the day she had gone missing, but he was also missing the large parts of his soul and body that made him the young and creative fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.   
  
Now he was just a hollow figure of a man, no soul inside him....  
  
No heart of love either.  
  
He was...   
  
Dead.  
  
At the word _dead_ , Adrien felt his heart crack more.  
Dead was his family;  
  
Dead was the word used instead of missing when the topic of his mother was brought up....  
  
Dead was the word used instead of the hollow when his father first started locking himself up in his own world, ignoring his son's need for attention and love....  
  
Dead was the word Adrien had grown up with since the gates to the Agreste Mansion had been chained up and locked.  
  
Chat clenched his gloved hand, along with his sharp teeth. Anything to stop the tears. It didn't stop them from flowing.  
  
In seconds, it went from only a few teardrops,  
  
To a complete flood.  
  
The tears streamed off of his mask, and down his cheeks, sobs escaping his parted lips.  
  
" Why is it always _me_!?" Chat screeched, covering his face with his hands.  
  
I'm sick of it.....  
  
In sick of the pain   
  
I'm sick of my life  
  
" ...Chat? "  
  
That voice;  
  
It made him freeze, and finally realize that the rain had stopped;  
  
No, it didn't stop...  
  
He could still hear the thunder and small droplets falling on the ground.  
  
It just wasn't falling on him.   
  
He looked up to see a familiar object above him.  
  
An umbrella;  
  
His umbrella  
  
Chat forced a small smile on his face, before looking up at the girl. "What is a princess like you doing out of your castle?"   
  
"Looking for my stray chaton."  
__________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
